Elle Dans Suele
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome thinks she is going to dance alone at a Paris ball but Sesshoumaru comes into save her night. Dedicated to MyShadowOfDoom


**Elle Dans Suele**

******( meaning She Dances Alone in French )**

I look in the mirror to check my dress, I am Kagome Higurashi an 18 year old girl from America that has traveled here to Paris for the grand ball at the castle.

My ball gown is Satan red, it is v shapped and sleeveless and flows to my feet. I have red heels on underneath and a diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet on. I look up at my hair as it is pulled back into a bun.

I don't have a date or escort to this ball which I was not thrilled about but why should I sit in my hotel room all night and not go have fun at this grand ball.

I hear the door bell to my hotel suite ding, I grab my small purse and walk gracefully over to the door. I open the door to find my chauffeur standing there with a smile.

"Miss Higurshi, are you ready to go?" He asks while taking my hand and kissing it.

"I am Mr. Shefild." I say politly.

"Let us go then shall we."

He leads me out of my room and I pull the door shut. I walk beside Mr. Shefild till we get to the elevator, We step in and ride it down to the lobby of this grand hotel. He leads me across the lobby and outside where my sleek black limo is waiting.

He goes and opens my door. He holds his hand out and I take it and get down into the limo. He shuts the door and walks around the limo and climbs into the drivers seat.

He pulls out and I drift off as I look out the window of the limo and into the wonderful streets of Paris. I always thought that when I traveled to Paris it would be with someone special but here I am in the city of love and passion with no one but myself.

I watch as we pull up to Buckingham Palace with the rest of the limos. I see the Paparazzi and dread them. I sling the small strip of my purse over my shoulder and Mr. Shefild climbs out of the driver's seat and walks around the limo to my door.

He takes a second and then pulls my door open, he holds his hand out and I take it and climb out of the limo. And I am instantly blind by all of the camera's going off.

I walk slowly by myself down the red carpet toward the door's, I should be used to the Paparazzi by now because I have grown up around them. My father owns a enormous record businsess in Nashville, Tennesee so we are always in the spot light, so why should this be any differnt.

I make it to the doors without much trouble and the greeter opens the door letting me back into to the saftey of a Paparazzi free rone. I look around the palace at the grand sceme of it all and instantly love it.

I look around the entry way at all the couples holding hands and talking it sends a pain through my heart. I make my way though the crowd and into the ball room where a sweet song is playing.

I dance my way slowly over to the bar, I watch the waiter as he makes his way over to me. He smiles at me. "Hello Miss, what would you like to drink?" He asks in a smooth voice.

"Just a glass of water please." I say sweetly.

"Sure."

He steps away and gets a glass. I turn my head and look out onto the dance floor and all the people dancing and wish I was out there dancing. I turn around when I hear the waiter clear his throat, a slight blush appears on my face as I take the glass of water from his outstreatched hand and take a sip.

"Are you hear with anyone?" He asks.

"No."

"Too bad." He says before turning around and leaving.

I sip my water and listen to the song. I drift off into my own little world until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around and find the most handsome man I have ever seen standing there.

"Hi." I am able to get out.

"I don't like that a beautiful lady like yourself is standing all by yourself over here." He says in a silk voice that makes my knee's go weak.

"Thanks." I say.

He looks down my body and then back up and into my eyes. He smiles at me and I feel like I could fall from the smile.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, you are?" He says.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." I say back sweetly.

He takes my hand in his and brings it up to his mouth. "Its a pleasure to meet you Kagome." He says before kissing my hand, sending a shock through my body.

He pulls up but does not let go of my hand. "Would you like to dance Kagome?" He asks.

"I would love to." I say as a smile comes onto my face.

Sesshoumaru leads me out onto the dance floor and I can hear shocks all around us. He turns to me and wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me against his body and I slide my arm over his shoulder.

We start to dance slowly and I study his features. I smile up at him as he smiles down at me. I looks like I will not be alone like I thought I would be tonight, for the man of my dreams has taken me out onto the dance floor.

**Hello everyone, this was wrote for MyShadowOfDoom. I really hope you enjoyed reading it cause I worked very very hard on it. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
